cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Frost
Overview When the organized crime re-emerged in Paragon City, back in the 1960s, one of the up-and-coming drug traffickers was a young hood named Harry Frost. Frost had a rap sheet for petty larceny, and was arrested several times for distribution of controlled substances, but the charges never stuck. He managed to avoid tangling with the street-oriented Super Groups, like the Regulators, but still made a name for himself as a “go to” guy. When the Regulators and the Dawn Patrol teamed up and took their War on Drugs to the drug fields of South America and Central Asia the North American street dealers panicked. Many got out of the business or went into hiding, but long-range thinkers like Frost bided their time and made sure they were positioned to take advantage of the next big thing – it happened to be the first cut of Superadine. Harry became the contact point for Superadine. Numerous dealers crawled back out of the woodwork and lined up to be on his payroll. With such an ever-increasing street rep Harry could no longer keep a low profile, and his men began to clash with the various Super Groups in Paragon. Frost’s gang was known as the Frost Cartel, and they ran the entire supply chain for Superadine, acting as the contact and distribution point for the Sicilian Families. At one point the Regulators managed to corner Frost and deliver him to the authorities. While he suffered a brief stint in prison, his lieutenants struck back hard at the Regulators. In the midst of a brutal ambush, the Illustrated Woman, aka Mina Horne, was killed. These events ratcheted up the tension between the groups. When Frost was released a short time later after several key witnesses disappeared, the animosity between him and Back Alley Brawler and the Regulators was extreme. Back Alley Brawler redoubled his efforts to put a dent in the drug trade on Paragon’s streets. After a series of daring raids put the heat on the traffickers, the Regulators followed a tip to a front company for the Frost Cartel. In late 1982, the Regulators stormed a building that concealed a major distribution center for the Cartel, and they closed it down. Harry Frost had been at the site at the time, and he attempted to flee. Frost was chased to the roof by Back Alley Brawler, and during the confrontation Frost was accidentally killed, falling to his death. An investigation cleared the Back Alley Brawler of any suspicion, but Frost’s death would have major implications for the city. Harry Frost had one son, Sebastian. Harry’s wife, Sebastian’s mother, was out of the picture – presumed dead, but possibly just separated. Her identity is unknown, but Harry had a string of girlfriends through the 60s and 70s. He was known as quite the player. Harry, it is believed, confided to his close circle that he didn’t want this lifestyle for Sebastian. He wanted something better, or at least more legitimate for his heir. But analysis suggests he either was lying to himself, or had no idea how to encourage his son in a different direction. Everything he did embellished the criminal lifestyle and he clearly reaped the rewards – respect, fear, numerous women, money, fast cars. It’s no surprise that Sebastian followed in his father’s footsteps. Sebastian claims that his father wrote expressing his hopes that Sebastian would not follow the same path, and would instead take the money and build a better, more respectable life for himself. He instructed Sebastian to destroy all traces of the drug and his criminal past, and instead “make something of his life.” Sebastian vowed to do just that, but his grief and rage twisted his father’s words. Category:Game Background